My Beautiful Hanyou
by Miyu6
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find Inuyasha not with her but outside, knowing that there's something bothering him mentally and she's destined to find out what it is. WAS a one shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm not all that sure why I was inspired to write this. This is only my second one shot and my first Inuyasha one shot so bear with me on it. You know, I think listening to evanescence music does stuff to ya. I wasn't listening to it while I wrote this but I listened to it last night right before I went to bed at 2:00. (But hey, it was New Years!) I've always wanted to write something like this and this morning at 10:00 I had some free time cause everyone else in my family was still sleeping but my little sister so I had the computer to myself. This story has just been gnawing at my brain so I decided to type it up. It's really kinda pointless but I hope you guys like it anyway. R & R! Arigatou! Enjoy!

****

My Beautiful Hanyou

By Miyu

Kagome stirred and sat up wearily, opening her eyes and rubbing away the sleeping sand with her arm. She looked around the cabin and saw everyone there. Everyone there but Inuyasha.

She had been traveling with the group for almost now. She had come to know everyone, most of all Sango. She liked to think of her as her sister, they were so close. She looked out a crack in the doorway that the shade didn't quite cover and could catch just a glimpse of red._ That must be Inuyasha._ She thought, going to stand. She had become very found of that arrogant hanyou. She wasn't sure why, whether it be his ambitious attitude or the way he glared at her when he was mad…or the way he would stomp off when he didn't want to talk to her. It was like he was teasing her, playing with her emotions. There was something within him that he didn't want to show her and she wanted to know. She wanted badly to know, what was plaguing him so.

Slowly she arose from her futon, folding her blankets beside her as her lips curved into an intricate little smile. She was going to talk to him. Even if he hated her for it. She would wiggle his little secret out of him if it was the last thing she did. She set the fleece blanket on the futon and walked over to the doorway, putting her hands on the rim and sticking her head outside. He was there. Just sitting and letting his hair blow freely in the spring wind. She wasn't sure what he was doing, she could only see his back. But he seemed to be looking out at the landscape, maybe thinking. She gathered enough guts and walked outside, her hand sliding over the rim of the door as she took the step to the outside. She walked slowly towards him, over the grass. She didn't want to scare him, for fear he would turn around and yell at her or something. He had a habit of doing that.

He did nothing to stop her when she sat down hesitantly beside him. He found her as no threat…at least for the time being.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what?"

"Are you alright?" Kagome said, twiddling her fingers in her lap. She seemed nervous, though she knew it was dumb. There was no reason to be nervous. It wasn't like they were going to do anything.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well…I just saw you out here. And it made me wonder. What's got you so…up tight? Are you upset about something?"

_Kagome_. He thought, he wasn't sure if he should tell her what was bothering him. Would she even care, he doubted it. But what if she did?

"What does it matter to you?" he said, a fair amount of obstinance in his voice.

"Well…I was just…worried about you."

"W-worried? C'mon Kagome. Why the Hell would you be worried about me? A stupid, ugly, worthless, half-breed hanyou." He shut his mouth hearing his own words. Had he really just let out what he had been meaning to say all along?"

Kagome jumped at his outwardness. Did he really think he was worthless? Did he really think he was stupid and ugly? Maybe he had more mental things plaguing him than she thought.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't say it. You're going to contradict everything I just said even though you know it's true. You're just going to try to make me feel better."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Inuyasha…listen to me." she said, forcing herself closer to him where their bodies were almost touching.

"You're not stupid. You're extremely smart and clever and I've never met anyone as resourceful as you…except…well…maybe Shippo."

"See? Now you're comparing me to a stupid little kid."

"Inuyasha! That's not what I meant. You didn't let me finish. You're NOT stupid. I don't care how much you want to believe you are but you're not. And another thing. You're not worthless either. Do you have any idea how many times I could have died if you hadn't been there to rescue me? Countless."

"Feh. Yeah. And none of that would have happened if I hadn't gotten you into those things in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself. I got myself into it. Destroying the jewel. All of it."

"Hn. Who cares. Why are you even talking to me."

"Shhh…The last thing…you said you were ugly. I don't think so."

"Y-you don't?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and moved even closer to him where she was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I don't. You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." She told him, lifting her head and bringing her hand up to touch his cheek. She was about to say something that she thought she would regret. Would she? No. She meant it from the bottom of her heart, from the deepest trenches of her very soul.

"You're my beautiful hanyou, and nothing can ever change that."

Inuyasha was taken aback by her words. She thought he was beautiful. His mother had told him that when he was young, and he had gone on believing it, till he had grown older and thought he had uncovered the truth. Kagome closed her eyes and brought her face up to his, pressing her lips gently against his and taking it all in. Inuyasha did nothing to stop her as she broke away.

"Kagome…I…."

"Don't speak. Come…lay down in my lap…"

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly and did as he was told. He was being stupid. He was tough and he was letting her melt thin ice that surrounded his heart. _W-what's wrong with me? _As much as he hated to admit it, he loved lying in her lap. Not just as a human, but as a hanyou as well…he just didn't have the guts to admit it when he was a hanyou. He liked it even more in this form, when her intoxicating scent teased his nostrils. It just didn't have the same effect on his human form. Kagome stroked his cheek with her thumb as they gazed out at the scenery, the village with the stream in front, flowing freely just like Kagome and Inuyasha thoughts. Maybe not everyday would have to be a living Hell for the two. A sakura petal fell and landed in Kagome's hand as she held it tightly. _This symbolizes our love, even if Kikyo is to come back, I'll never forget this moment. Never. All I want is your happiness and if happiness means you leaving with Kikyo than so be it. But for now you're mine. My beautiful hanyou._


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

No sooner met but they looked;  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason;  
No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy.  
  
- William Shakespeare -

Well this WAS going to be a one shot, but, since people liked it so much, I decided to add yet another fluff-filled chapter. But hey, I have time because we got a snow day today. So…that's not only lucky for me…but for you guys too. Here's the second installment but I think this is going to be it. Enjoy!

****

My Beautiful Hanyou

Chapter 2

By Miyu6

Inuyasha sighed against Kagome's leg as she rubbed his ears affectionately. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked-no-loved it. Kagome smiled slightly as she felt a subtle growl issue from his throat.

"Kagome?" he asked a bit shyly as her fingers ceased to rub his ears.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"How come…you don't care if I'm a hanyou? Why is it that you don't care if I'm different than everyone else?"

Kagome twisted his hair with her fingers and gazed out at the horizon.

"I don't know really. I guess I've never been a very prejudice person. But…when you told me you wanted to become a full demon…I got scared. Scared that you would hurt everyone around you…Miroku…Sango…Shippo... I was scared that you would forget about all the people dearest and closest to you."

"Kagome…I could never forget about you…"

"But…how do you know?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat up.

"I don't. But I like to think that I couldn't. After you told me…that you liked me as a hanyou…I came up with a decision."

"What decision?"

"I don't want to be a pure-blooded demon anymore."

"You don't?"

Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome scooted over and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad."

"Me too. But you know something else Kagome? I enjoyed the kiss you gave me in Kaguya's castle beyond the looking glass."

"How could I forget? But…I thought you said you didn't like to do it."

"I lied."

"Well…you certainly are just…full of surprises aren't you?"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Could be…in a certain sense."

"You know Inuyasha…I was actually kind of surprised when you kissed me back. I honestly doubted that the kiss would work. I did it…because I read a lot. Did you know…are there so many stories in which a kiss is involved to break a spell? I thought…that maybe the case was the same. And I was right…wasn't I?"

Inuyasha nodded and slung his arm loosely around her shoulders.

"Hai. You were."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not nervous about telling me these things? How come you didn't just yell at me when I mentioned it? When did you start to like me?"

"As soon as I met you."

"But…"

"Just another one of my lies…and all the ones where I said you were stupid…and worthless…I was lying then too. And when I called you 'just my jewel detector'…that too. I _do_ seem to lie a lot don't I? Hm…I never really thought about it. It just seemed natural."

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha's chest and wrapped her arms comfortably around his waist.

"Inuyasha? What were you like when you were little? Before…"

"Before my mother died."

"Hai."

"I…no one's ever asked me that before."

"I know."

"I was innocent, always playing with my toys that mother gave me. I liked my ball the most. But the villagers…they would take it away from me. And tease me. And make fun of my ears. They would call me…a half-breed. Just like Sesshomaru and everyone else out there."

"When your mother died…"

"I lost it. I let myself go. I wanted the jewel more than ever. Anything to get them to stop with the names. They would glare at me and look at me funny when I went through the village. My mother would hold me close and cover me so that they couldn't see me. I didn't understand it then…but I do now. She protected me from them, from being persecuted."

"I understand now. You have no idea how long I've waited to ask you about your childhood. Ever since we found Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's shoulders slightly and pulled her closer.

"Well now you know huh?"

"Hai. And it makes me sad. I had no idea."

"Don't be. It's over with now."

"But it doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it. It will never REALLY be over…as long as you remain a hanyou. You'll always be picked on now."

"Feh. I've gotten used to it."

"But that's even worse. No one should have to get used to that kind of thing."

"What choice do I have?"

"I don't know…I just don't know."

Inuyasha bent his head down to nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"Do you realize Kagome…that I've told you practically everything about myself?"

Kagome smiled.

"And I have practically no secrets left to hide from you."

She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"There are still some things that I don't know about you."

"Like what?"

"How much you love me."

"As if that's a secret at all." He responded, as he stopped kissing her momentarily.

"You're right." She agreed as she reached up to rub his ears once again.

Inuyasha smiled at stared deep into her eyes. The eyes that captivated him so. The eyes that belonged to the woman that he loved so much. The eyes…that belonged to _his _Kagome. She persisted in rubbing his ears, her thumbs running gingerly over the insides of them. She enjoyed it as much as he did and she was reluctant to stop when Inuyasha fell back onto the grass, setting her on top of him. She was so reluctant in fact that she reached her hands back up to pet them again but was stopped as he wrapped his hands around her wrists seizing them in midair. He moved his body and succeeded in pushing her underneath him, careful not to squash her. Inuyasha smiled down at her and she smiled back, eyes shining brightly with the affection she had been hiding for so long and the brightness nearly matched his. They had found each other and were never to part. No matter _what _life threw at them. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed Kagome sweetly, pulling away then doing it again. Over and over, showing his love for her. Even if she could never _truly_ understand.

**__**

Love is like an eternal flame,  
once it is lit,  
it will continue to burn for eternity.  
  
- Kamila -


End file.
